Can't Tell Me Nothing (2)
Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) is the thirty-fifth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on March 9, 2012. Main Plot Maya eventually catches Katie going for their mom’s pills, but promises not to rat Katie out. Katie reveals to Drew that she’s taking codeine and he only warns her to be careful. After realizing Marisol can’t handle Degrassi Coffee House, Katie decides to take over. She takes some codeine and after the drugs kick in she tricks to help Jake set up the stage, but she gets herself stuck in the air on a scissor lift. She’s feeling overwhelmed and gets more frustrated when she googles information about soccer knee injuries. She decides to go to her tryout anyway and before she can do anything she falls to the ground in pain after hearing something snap in her knee. She doesn’t make the National team and learns she’ll need surgery to fix her knee. She’s disappointed, and we’re left watching Katie stare at her mom who is filling up her pill container. Sub Plot K.C. overhears Jenna talking to Jake about her song, which is about her and K.C.’s breakup. In class K.C. reads a scathing poem that indirectly blasts Jenna. Jenna wants to retaliate, but decides to play her original song while K.C. is in the audience listening. Afterward, K.C. tells Jenna that he realizes Jenna’s trying to get over what happened in her own way. The two walk away from each other on amicable terms. Third Plot Zig doesn’t really like the idea of singing Tristan and Tori’s song at the Degrassi Coffee House because it’s a duet and there’s no part for him, so Tristan writes him a part. However, Zig reveals that he’s written a rap, and with Tori liking the rap and thinking Tristan’s song is campy, Tristan storms off. After another talk with his brother Owen, Tristan decides to do his song whether or not he has Tori and Zig’s support. As he’s singing the crowd makes fun of him, so Tori joins Tristan to make it a duet. They’re able to coax Zig into doing his rap, and their performance gets a standing ovation. Trivia= *This episode was named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E58qLXBfLrs&ob=av2e Can't Tell Me Nothing]" by Kanye West. *This episode marked the first appearance of Mr. Matlin. |-| Gallery= degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-1.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-2.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-3.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-4.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-5.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-6.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-9.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-11.jpg Maya-teennick-sneakpeak.png Katie-teennick-sneakpeak-1.png pills-teennick-sneakpeak.png mayakatie-teennick-sneakpeak-1.png dfsfsdfer.jpg fdgfgert.jpg fsfsfsf.jpg ierwutj.jpg jlkjflsdjfoieuroiur.jpg kdjfglkdurytio.jpg kjdkfjkljfg.jpg kjdsfosidurf.jpg kljfoiuo.jpg kljkdlfjlkgjlkfdgj.jpg kljlk.jpg kljlkjlkjghg.jpg mnmhjhkjhjkhiuy.jpg sfsfdsfd.jpg hjghfgfdd.jpg jhghghgfgf.jpg jhjghuyrtrt.jpg jhkjhytyr.jpg sabjlskjfowieur.jpg yeriuoyewiruy.jpg dsfsdfdg.jpg frtreeyt.jpg ghryyus.jpg hgdshiuewyriu.jpg rdtretyty.jpg sdfsdfgg.jpg wrewrwr.jpg Picture1.png D11 Oct14 SS 0873.jpg DEGRASSIOct20th SS 0782.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h21m08s73.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h22m51s46.jpg DEGRASSIOct20th SS 03351.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h23m21s63.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h25m20s28.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h27m30s48.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h28m19s28.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h29m19s119.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h30m10s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h30m53s35.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h31m34s150.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h32m47s147.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h34m19s26.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h35m59s19.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h37m22s72.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h37m50s92.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h40m33s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h41m20s129.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h43m46s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h42m55s68.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h46m21s92.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h46m56s175.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h47m28s248.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34203.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34202.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34201.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34200.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34198.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34196.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34195.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34188.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34187.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35051.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35050.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35042.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35036.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35031.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35030.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35028.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35023.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35002.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34217.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e34212.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35211.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35207.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35203.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35200.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35194.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35191.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35169.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35168.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35166.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35164.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35162.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35147.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35146.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35144.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35140.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35132.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35117.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35112.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35104.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35103.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35100.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35097.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35095.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35090.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35077.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35073.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35072.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35068.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35062.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35059.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35058.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35057.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1135-fiona.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1135-jake.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1135-jenna.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1135-marisol.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1135-maya.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1135-tristan.jpg 1135-3.jpg 1135-8.jpg Huihj.jpg Uhojnl.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin *Karen Glave as Mrs. Robin *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Gonna Getchya" by Sherry St. Germain - Heard when Katie tries to use the scissor lift. *"Fire" ''by Tin Star Orphans - Heard when Katie researches knee injuries on the internet. |-| Links= *Watch Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Episodes